This invention relates in general to handling semiconductor substrate trays and, more particularly, to a modularly stackable, adjustable tray for storing, transporting, and handling a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
Various techniques have been developed for the storing, transporting, and handling of semiconductor integrated circuit devices. Many semiconductor devices, such as printed circuit boards, are expensive and delicate. Accordingly, they must be carefully handled after processing for storage and shipment. Such boards can be fragile under loads applied to the surface of the board that typically carries components. Since such semiconductor devices are rather resistant to end loads or compression forces that act edgewise upon the board, the concept of slotted devices for holding and transporting semiconductor devices has been conventionally used.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,510 (Kerschbaum) shows a card cage for printed circuit cards in which flexible plastic members are mounted in a metal frame to hold the printed cards in place in a vertical orientation. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,767 (Hedger) shows a rack that has opposed rows of parallel guides into which circuit boards can be slid into place. These holders are typical of the type of devices used to hold circuit boards. However, the holders are not adjustable to accommodate varying substrate sizes.
One circuit board holder having adjustable compartments is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,876 (Pedro). However, Pedro requires that the circuit boards be secured by sliding opposing edges of the board through opposing elongated recesses. Such extensive contact can cause damage to components on the board. Also, since the board merely rests on a lower lip of the compartment when inserted, only the pull of gravity on the board can keep the board secure. Furthermore, the holder in Pedro is not stackable.
Given these limitations of the prior art, there is a clear need for an improved tray for storing, transporting, and handling semiconductor devices.
The present invention provides a universal memory module/printed circuit board storage, transport, and automation handling tray. In one aspect in particular, the invention comprises an adjustable tray for semiconductor devices.
In one embodiment, the semiconductor device trays comprise opposing front and back frame segments, opposing side frame segments containing a longitudinal channel, a fixed locator segment secured to the tray, and an adjustable locator segment temporarily secured to the longitudinal channel. In these embodiments, both the fixed locator segment and the adjustable locator segment comprise distal ends and slots for receiving the semiconductor devices. The distal ends have a guide element that is received by the longitudinal channels.
In one embodiment, a middle portion of the slots in the locator segments has a slot width that ensures the semiconductor device is friction fit when placed into the slots. As the semiconductor devices are received by the tray, contact between the devices and the slots is restricted to keep-out areas. As such, components on the semiconductor device do not contact the tray.
In another embodiment, the adjustable locator segment is moved with respect to the fixed locator segment such that the distance between the two segments corresponds to the width of the semiconductor device. In a further embodiment, the tray pitch present on the locator segments is greater than the aggregate thickness of the semiconductor device. In such embodiments, the tray pitch is the distance between adjacent slots on a locator segment, and the aggregate thickness is the thickness of the semiconductor device and any protruding components disposed on the device.
In yet another embodiment, the front, back, and opposing side frame segments can include stand-off receptacles. The stand-off receptacles are configured to receive and removably secure stand-offs so that a second adjustable semiconductor tray can be mounted on the stand off of a first tray. Mounting in this fashion provides vertical separation between the two (or more) adjustable semiconductor trays. In another embodiment as shown in FIG. 1A, the opposing side frame segments provide the vertical separation. In these embodiments, the side frame segments extend upwardly from a first tray and are received by a second tray mounted on the first. The side frame segments are taller than the height of the device.
In one embodiment, the fixed locator segment is secured to the front frame segment and/or the opposing side frame segments. In another embodiment, the guide element can be a salient, a tongue, a detent, a dove-tail, a gear, a roller, a pulley, a flange, and/or a ball. In such embodiments, the longitudinal channels can contain a mating guide element that is a gear, a chain, a belt, ball bearings, and/or a lubricant.
In a further embodiment, the tray comprises a locking mechanism for temporarily securing the adjustable locator segment. In still other embodiments, the front, back, opposing side, fixed locator, and adjustable locator segments comprise one or more static dissipating materials such as Semitron ESD 225, a trademark for a static dissipative acetal.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the trays comprise opposing front and back frame segments, opposing side frame segments containing a longitudinal channel, a fixed locator segment secured to the tray, and an adjustable locator segment temporarily secured to the longitudinal channel. In these embodiments, both the fixed locator segment and the adjustable locator segment comprise distal ends and slots for receiving semiconductor devices therein. The distal ends have a guide element that is received by the longitudinal channels. When the slots receive the semiconductor devices, the devices are temporarily secured by a friction fit, and contact between a device and a slot is restricted to the keep-out areas. The keep-out areas can comprise a portion of one or more lower peripheral regions of a semiconductor device that is devoid of electrical components.
In another embodiment, the slots of the fixed locator segment and/or the adjustable locator segment can comprise slot walls with an upper portion that is tapered, rounded, or otherwise configured to assist in guiding a semiconductor device into the slot. In further embodiments, an adjustable locator segment is moveable, with respect to the fixed locator segment, to correspond to the width of the semiconductor device. In still further embodiments, when received and secured in a tray, the semiconductor devices are transverse to the tray.
In still another embodiment, the tray comprises opposing front and back frame segments and opposing adjustable locator segments. In such embodiments, each side frame segment contains a longitudinal channel and is secured to the front frame segment and/or the back frame segment. Further, the opposing adjustable locator segments comprise distal ends and slots for receiving semiconductor devices. In these embodiments, the distal ends have a guide element that is received by, and temporarily secured within, the longitudinal channel.
In yet another embodiment, the opposing adjustable locator segments are adjustable such that the distance between the opposing locator segments corresponds to the width of a semiconductor device.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a modular tray system. In one embodiment, the system comprises semiconductor devices having electrical components disposed thereon and at least two trays for receiving the devices therein. In such embodiments, the semiconductor device trays comprise opposing front and back frame segments, opposing side frame segments containing a longitudinal channel, a fixed locator segment secured to the tray, and an adjustable locator segment temporarily secured to the longitudinal channel. In these embodiments, both the fixed locator segment and the adjustable locator segment comprise distal ends and slots for receiving the semiconductor devices therein. The distal ends have a guide element that is received by the longitudinal channels. In these aspects of the system, the two (or more) adjustable semiconductor device trays are modularly stacked upon one another.
In another embodiment, the system comprises a locking mechanism for temporarily securing the two (or more) modularly stacked trays.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a method of handling one or more semiconductor devices. In one embodiment, the method comprises providing semiconductor devices having electrical components disposed thereon, providing a tray, and manipulating an adjustable locator segment in the tray such that a fixed locator segment and the adjustable locator segment are spaced apart a distance commensurate with the thickness of the semiconductor devices. Then, the semiconductor devices are inserted into the tray with a friction fit. Thereafter, one or more additional trays can be provided and modularly stacked after having received semiconductor devices. In a further embodiment, the adjustable locator segment is manipulated (or moved) by a person. In still further embodiments, the manipulating, inserting, and securing acts can at least partially be performed in an automated, computer controlled process.
In another embodiment, method comprises processing semiconductor devices using an adjustable tray. In one embodiment, the method comprises determining the thickness, the aggregate thickness, and the width of a semiconductor device and selecting two locator segments based on these determined measurements. In these embodiments, each of the slots disposed within the fixed and/or adjustable locator segments has a slot width smaller than the thickness of the semiconductor device. Further, adjacent slots disposed within the fixed and/or adjustable locator segments have a tray pitch larger than the aggregate thickness of the semiconductor device. Thereafter, the two locator segments are inserted into a frame assembly by aligning guide elements on the locator segments with opposing channels in side frame segments in the frame assembly. The guide elements are then urged forward into the opposing channels of the side frame segments. The back frame member of the tray is then secured to the frame assembly. The two locator segments are adjusted such that the distance between the two locator segments corresponds with the width of semiconductor devices. The semiconductor devices are then secured in the slots by inserting keep-out areas of the semiconductor devices into the slots to create a friction fit.
In another embodiment, the method further comprises inserting stand-offs into stand-off receptacles that are disposed on the frame assembly such that one or more adjustable semiconductor trays can be modularly stacked. In another embodiment, each slot in the fixed and/or adjustable locator segment comprises opposing slot walls that produce a fiction fit when the semiconductor device is inserted between the walls of the slot.